Bittersweet Continued
by LunamingOne
Summary: With an inabilty to login to my account, I will be finishing my story (Bittersweet) by (Lunaming1) on this account. This story will continue to tell the story of Olivia and Fitz having a love child and the consequences of their action.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello All its been a very long time . . . between life and my inability to login to my original account (Lunaming1), its been months since I updated my story (Bittersweet). I hope fans of the story find this chapter worth the wait and new readers will begin with my story (Bittersweet) Chapter 1 - 17 before reading this one. As always don't owe Scandal, just love the show. Happy Reading. LM1**

**Four months later….**

I balance my one year old, Lily on my hip and quickly pulled my luggage bag onto the Pope and Associate elevator.

As I stand there, I think to myself, "what could be going on?".

I shake my head and repays Huck's voice message over and over. "Olivia you are are needed in the office immediately"

I have been away from the office for three weeks visiting my mother in Florida, and the office ran like a well-oiled machine. The day I land at BWI airport, there suddenly emergency, "Could this involve a huge scandal….maybe with Fitz."

My thoughts are interrupted when the door of the elevator opens.

Lily smiled and clapped her hand at the sound of the bell and the doors suddenly opening.

I walked out of the elevator and Stephen suddenly appears, "Libby great, your here, come on your needed in the main meeting room."

I quickly walked into the conference room and I was surprised at what I saw. The room was filled with Happy Birthday balloons, there are streams hanging from the walls, gifts covering the table and little mini cupcakes with whip cream lilies on the top of them.

I looked shock, "what's going on guys?"

Abby immediately took Lily from me and hugs her, "we are giving Lily another first birthday, since we were unable to attend the first one in Florida."

Harrison put a red and white birthday hat on her head, which she attempted to pull off.

Abby placed her in her special birthday "throne".

I bit my lip. "I'm sorry . . . I didn't know you guys would want to go to a one year old party and travel all the way to Florida for it."

Stephen shook his head "of course we would want to be there, Lily has become family to us."

Harrison nodded, "yeah she is an Pope and Associate member." He smiled and waved at her. Huck nodded in agreeing, "yup family" He cracked a smile, a rare instance for him.

Tear nearly filled my eyes, until this touching moment is interrupted with Lily taking a hand full of cream off a cupcake and smack it in her face with a huge smile.

She muttered "cake!"

* * *

**Meanwhile in the Yellow Oval Room of the White House…**

Fitz stood staring at a painting from the Adams Administration in the Yellow Oval Room.

A camera crew is setting up equipment in the well decorated room, the paint on the walls of the room being a mixture of yellows, peaches, whites, and browns.

He knew he agreed to go along with this scam, but a part of him wanted to give it all up for a regular life he dreamed of with Olivia. However, a part of him still had a thirst for power and he knew walking away would mean, losing his presidency, shaming his family name, Millie divorcing him, and the media portraying him as a quitter and failure. Despite his love for Olivia, he was not certain he could give everything up for her.

A White House assistant bought in a vase filled of lilacs and lilies.

The sweet smell of the flowers filled the room, it reminded him of Olivia. Everything reminded him of Olivia, these last few months he tried his hardest to hate, and to kick her out of my heart, but something always reminds him how much he loves her. Even the simple smell of lilies, takes him to a place where he yawns for her.

This moment of peace is short-lived as Mellie entered the room. Her entrance suddenly made the once warm and inviting room cold.

She comes over to fix his tie, "must look picture perfect for our big announcement about America's baby."

She rubbed her developed baby bump.

Fitz rolled my eyes, "I just want to get this over, so I can go back to running this country."

He moved away from her hands on his tie and adjust it himself.

She raised an eyebrow, "My dear husband this baby has done wonders for your approval rating and helped you do your job earlier, so I would appreciate some gratuity"

His face becomes tensed, "Mellie can I please speak to you in private."

He paused for a second and push out the word "Honey."

He walked out to a side den and she followed him.

He shut the door behind them. "First of all my approval has nothing to do with this publicity stunt, I happen to have passed several domestic bills, took out a terrorist organization, and prevented the crash of the social security system, so do not delude yourself in thinking this stunt has anything to do with my approval.

She opens her mouth to speck and mutter "but"

He interrupt her, "Second, gratuity, that is rich coming from you, you are knocked up by another man and I'm supposed to be glad about it?"

He shook his head, as Mellie looked defeated having no come back to such bitter words.

Ever since the deal she, Cyrus, and Olivia cooked up, Fitz has changed, his become colder, and put up with less of Mellie mind games.

The two of them stood there in silence for a moment, before an assistant rushed inside ."There you two are, are ready for the interview?"

They both of them nodded and got fitted for body microphones on their respect outfits. They took their seats on the light yellow couch. The makeup assistant freshened Mellie's face, as another made sure Fitz hair was perfect.

The cameras were being adjusted as Susan Reed, a channel 6 news reporter, greeted both of them and took her seat. Susan Reed was the reporter they used when they first announce she was pregnant and the Amanda Tanner situation did not happen, so it was only fitting she would be the one who get the scoop about the sex of the baby.

Fitz puts on his presidential smile, as Mellie moved in close and held his hand. From the outside they appeared to be a very loving couple, but reality was deceiving.

The camera light flashed on and Susan Reed smiled, "Hello America, I'm here with President Fitzgerald Grant III and First Lady Mellie."

They both smiled, as Mellie spoke first, "it is an honor to share this special moment with you and all of America."

Fitz lovingly rubbed her stomach and agreed.

Susan Reed is handed an envelope from a random assistant and opens it. "So America's baby is a ….Boy."

Mellie face lite up, as tears filled her eyes.

Fitz a true politician smiled, "Boy…oh…Boy." he said in a joyous tone.

Susan turned to the cameras, "You heard it here America, the First Family is having a baby boy."

Fitz and Mellie smiled at each other, appearing to be whispering sweet nothing about their new baby boy.

As the camera cut, Fitz stood and shook Susan hand, "Great interview as always."

Mellie stood as well, "Thank you Ms. Reed."

They both exit and returned to the private residence.

Fitz turned when he knew they were alone, "Guess you should share the good news with the real father."

Mellie rolled her eyes, "you are not even the slightest bit happy about this?"

Fitz shook his head, "I'm happy you and Cyrus got the show you wanted, now I must get back to the Oval office . . . to do some real work."

Mellie shook her head, "you know . . . what I'm going to California to handle some official first lady business . . . so you don't have to sleep in the guess room."

Fitz shrugged "tell George I said hello and congratulations on the son"

* * *

**On bench in a park not too far from the White House…**

Cyrus sat reading a newspaper. He immediately stood and hugged me, when I approach him.

I smirked, "Someone has missed me since I been away from Washington D.C."

He laughed "Yes Liv, you're my sanity, between a moody pregnant Mellie and even more moody President, the conflict in the Middle East is a walk in the park." He joked.

I shook my head, as I sat on the bench next to Cyrus.

I thought to myself . . . _how my relationship with Cyrus has somehow been mended since he declared war against me for my relationship for Fitz. A minding that was not an overnight sensation. It took a lot of apologizing on his part and understanding on mine. I realized since my exile from Fitz's life that Cyrus was not declaring war against me, but trying to protect Fitz. I was a liability, a scandal that would and could ruin his life, in retrospect I probably would do some very underhanded things if put in the same position. A part of me forgave him because he was just being Cyrus; loyal to Fitz to the end, but another part of me forgave him because he remains my only link to Fitz_. _Even though I made the decision to cook up this scheme to get rid of the Amanda Tanner scandal, my heart still breaks every day I don't see him, so talking to Cyrus keeps me sane and seeing Lily smile keeps me from collapsing._

My reflection is cut short, by Cyrus hands nervously rubbing together.

I smirked and reached into my bag and handed him a manila folder.

He swallowed and opened the file. The file contained a picture of a tan baby girl of three weeks with hazel eyes and a head full of curly hair. "Is this her?" A smile cracked across his face.

"Yes, this is her . . . a daughter for you and James, that is if you both still want her."

Cyrus nodded "My adoption process will be completely private right?"

He chuckled, "TMZ will not have a copy of my adoption form and contact the baby's biological parents."

I laugh to myself, "Cyrus you worry too much . . . and I'm good at my job, so this adoption is completely under the radar."

He nodded, "I'm not a shame of adopting this baby or anything, I just want privacy and for the child to have a normal life, it's a big reason why I been driving James crazy delaying doing this." I rub his shoulder softly, "I completely understand, but a baby is a big responsibility, they sleep little, cry a lot, and her diaper. . . "

I laughed "the smell can be toxic, can you handle that?"

He nodded, "Yes, I cannot wait and James will be over the moon, he has been threating to return to the press corp."

I shook my head, "yeah and that would be very dangerous for a President in the middle of multiple international conflicts, a economic recession, and deficit bill negotiations."

Cyrus nodded; "yeah . . . having my husband digging up trouble is the last thing I need, a happy house-husband makes Cyrus life a lot easier."

I laughed and showed him where I need him and James to sign on the forms.

He took out his brief case and hands me a small wrapped gift "It's for baby Lily's birthday."

I nodded, "you didn't have to do this Cy"

"No, I insist . . . and I must have you and her over when we get the baby"

I bit my lip, "you sure that is a wise idea?"

I paused, "with Fitz hating me and all . . . "

He grabbed my hand, "Fitz does not hate you, quite the opposite . . . I see you are truly the love of his life. He doesn't sleep Liv…"

"So I guess you don't think I'm a Lolita that seduced the President?" I joked, to lighting the mood.

"No your worse." He teased "You are the love he cannot have, so his a love sick puppy taking his anger out on poor little me."

I laughed throwing my head back, "You are so not a victim and you probably dish out as much as you receive from him."

Cyrus smirked, "To-shay"

Before I could say another word, Abby texted me that a case has turned for the worse and I'm need back at Pope and Associates immediately. I bided Cyrus farewell and we both went our separate ways.

Unbeknownst to us, a person took our picture randomly from the shadows.

Fitz sat in his large chair in the oval office. The frustration and stress of keeping up appearances was beginning to get to him. Before, it was easy to pretend to love Mellie and be a good husband, because he had Olivia. When he need to smile at Mellie, he pretended it was Olivia, when he need to hold her hand, it pretended it was Olivia, when he need to take her into his arms and kiss her . . . he pretended it was Olivia soft luscious lips. Now he does not have Olivia and all the pretending seems like nothing but emptiness.

He is about to login into his computer, when secret service man appeared in his doorway. It was not his normal service man Hal or John. "Mr. President I got new pictures of the target, she has returned to the city."

He placed a manila colored file into Fitz hands.

Fitz stood and shook his hand, "Thank you"

The secret service guy nodded, "I'm happy to be of service to you sir."

He turned and began to walk out the room.

Fitz settled back into the chair and opened the folder. He pulls out several dozen photos of Olivia. There was Olivia with her co-workers at Pope and Associates, and a few of Olivia with Cyrus sitting on a bench. The photos he stared at the longest, however, were the ones of her with Lily. He smiled and closed his eyes and began to daydream. . .

_Lily ran towards him as fast as her little leg could take her and yelling "Dadda Dadda." _

_Fitz smiled bending down to get to her level and opening his arms wide as the little girl happily embraced him. Fitz lifted her up, and looked deeply into her grey eyes, that resembled his. _

_As Olivia ran into the room not a second later, "I'm sorry, she got away from me." Olivia leaned in to kiss Fitz. _

_Fitz wrapped his free arm around Olivia, and held Lily in the other, 'it's fine I always have time for my two ladies." _

_Lily smiled and giggled, "Dadda you late." _

Fitz look confused as Olivia and Lily disappears.

As he looked up and sees his assistant standing in the doorway, "Sir I been calling you for the last ten minutes, you are going to be late for your Iraq briefing."

Fitz shook his head coming out of his daydream and nodded, "Oh I'm sorry Miranda my mind was somewhere else, I will be in the strategy room shortly."

Miranda nodded and leaves.

As Fitz looked down at the photo of Olivia and Lily bundled up leaving the airport.

He sighed, "If only…" he mutters to himself.

He gathered the photos, and placed them in a special draw full of manila fold with photos of Olivia. He knew it was wrong to spy on Olivia and capture such private moments. He could not help himself, these photos were all he had of her and they kept him sane. Little daydreams about him, Olivia, and Lily being a little family help him get up every morning and keep being the President of the United States.

He shrugged and sighed, as he leaves for his meeting.

* * *

**Meanwhile at a penthouse near Stanford, California . . . **

After a five hour flight on Air Force One, three public appearances, and a through secret service swiping, Mellie was finally able to embrace George.

His face lite up with a smile, as he wrapped his left arms around Mellie, and his right hand protective rubbed her stomach.

Mellie muttered, "I missed you."

He smiled, "I missed you to Mel"

They broke apart as Mellie's secret service body guard waited outside.

George helped, the now several months pregnant Mellie to his couch.

George owned a penthouse condo that over looked the beaches of Stanford, California.

Mellie eyed the recently obtained Professor of the Year award George recently won from Stanford University.

She smiled, "Congrats on the award huni!"

George muttered, "thank you . . . wish you could have been at the ceremony."

He obtain a bottle of water for his pregnant lover.

He hands it to her as happily drinks it.

"I guess I should be congratulating you and the President on your new baby boy." He sat next to her.

Mellie sighed, "The world may think this is Fitz's baby."

She placed her hand on her stomach, 'but . . . this is our son that is growing inside of me."

George nodded, "I understand….it's just."

He paused for a second, knowing what he is about to say will not please Mellie one bit. "Leave Fitz and come be with me . . . we can raise our son together."

Mellie is taken back by his request. George and Mellie haven had a relationship on and off for over several decades now, and in all the time they have been together he has never asked her to leave her husband.

She turned to look into his eyes, "Where is this coming from George, how things are . . . works for us."

He shook his head, "Mellie it has never worked for me, I have only gone along with this because I never believed I was good enough to be the man on your arm."

He takes her hand, "but everything is different now, I'm no long that nobody boy from North Dakota, who grow up with nothing and had nothing to offer." He paused looking at his newly acquired award, "I'm a man you can be proud of, I have B.A. from Harvard, a master from Yale, and a Ph'd from Oxford, I'm an tenured professor at Stanford University and I'm the leading professor in my field, you no longer have to be ashamed of me."

Mellie raised her hand to his cheek, "I have never been ashamed of you, even when you were a guy in my introduction to economic class at Harvard, who was foolish enough to wearing a blazer with converses."

She sighed, "Right now is not the right time for us to be together, Fitz is just in the middle of a very tough first term, a divorce would destroy him and my kids."

George nodded, "I understand you feel like you have to stay with him for the sake his presidency, but I'm tired of us having to sacrifice our happiness for a man you should not have married in the first place."

Mellie nodded, "I know I should have married you, but I did what I thought was best, you were not ready to settle down."

George pulled away, "So I guess you married the first guy that could give you what I could not huh….status."

Mellie shook her head upset George was saying these things to her, "It has never been about status for me, Fitz and I was a done deal before I even had a chance to fully get to know you." George looked at her coldly, 'but you did get to know me and you fell in love with me, yet you chose him."

"But George"

"No Mellie, I had to find out the sex of my baby from a freaking press conference Mel, that hurt, but what hurts more is you still do not think I'm good enough to be the man in your life.

Mellie muttered, "I do its just…"

George sighed, "I get it you have aspirations to have your own political career one day, that picture perfect future looks better with Fitzgerald Grant III on your arm, not George McGriffin from North Dakota.

George's phones rang and it's the university. "I have to take this…" He walk out of the room. Mellie rubbed her stomach softly, "little guy I love your father more than I have ever loved anyone, but some things I would never sacrifice for love."

Despite Mellie loving George more than any man she has ever known, deep down inside the thirst for power and status was stronger than any love she could ever possessive for another.

* * *

**Around midnight at Shady Grove Psychiatry Hospital…**

A nurse aid looked into the room for patient 5048. She nodded her head seeing the patient peacefully sleeping face down in his pillow, the standard blue hospital blanket covering most of the patient's body, other than his brown hair on his hand. "Billy Chambers accounted for," she muttered to herself as she checked a box on his chart.

She walked over to the next room.

At that same moment, a man dressed in a Shady Grove janitor uniform held his thumb out to hitch a ride from passing vehicles on a nearby highway.

About four cars and two trucks passed him with no hesitation.

A blue truck with Washington D.C. tags, however, slowed down and stoped where the man was standing.

The truck operator rolled down their window and a woman with long thick reddish hair and large rimmed glasses pops her head out. "Where are you heading?" The woman asked her voice slightly husky from smoking for several years.

The man smiled at her, his face covered by a thick beard but his blue eyes shined brightly. "You must be an angel." he says in his charming southern voice. "My car broke down as I was leaving work and I need a ride back to the District."

He flashed her an smile, "I'll be so every so blessed if you could help me in my time of need." The woman could not help but blush at this hitch hikers flirting with her. Given her large 6'2 and 200 pound frame and gun hidden under her seat, she was not threatened by the fragile hitch hiker pleading for her help.

So she nodded, "sure I can take you as far as New York Ave."

The man immediately walked over to the passenger side of the truck and climbed into the truck. The woman smiled, "I'm Joanne, but everyone calls me Jo"

She looked down and muttered, "Steven?" reading his name tag on his janitor shirt.

The man smiled, "I preferred to be called Billy." He extended his hand and shook hers.

She smiled feeling him slightly glaring into her thick glasses. She hears the car behind her beat, forcing her to come out of her daydream and pull her hand away. She pressed the gas and muttered "Off to Washington D.C."

The man smiled "Yes we are…."

* * *

Olivia and Lily are back, Cyrus is getting a baby, Fitz is depressed, Mellie's baby daddy is not happy and oh no . . . Billy Chambers is lose! Hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello All, this chapter has taken me longer than expected, but its finally here thanks to the many fans that have encourage me to continue. As always I do not owe Scandal, its characters, or plots, I'm just a huge fan and can not wait until Scandal come back in October. Hope you enjoy and please comment, and message. **

* * *

**July 4**

**At Pope and Associates . . .  
**

Stephen walked into my office; it was a little after 7am. He noticed Lily sleeping peaceful in her portable crib in my office. He softly shook my arm.

I awaken from my peaceful sleeping with a document stuck to my face. "Stephen?" I muttered in my sleepy voice.

Stephen raised an eyebrow. "Did you work through the night again Libby?"

"Yeah . . . I wanted to get a head on all this paperwork and didn't want to move Lily when she fell asleep here."

Stephen took the seat in front of me. "So are you going to the Military Memorial Ceremony today?"

He holds up the yellow and blue envelope, I purposefully hid under a mountain of paperwork on my desk.

I shook my head "No there is just way to much work to be done here, I just don't have the time to attend this year."

He shook his head. "But Libby you have gone to the event every year since your father died when you were 8."

I closed my eyes and lean back into my chair, "yeah . . . I know . . . but I have responsibilities here that cannot wait."

Stephen leaned forward. "You have an entire team of people that can handle this paper work, this isn't about Pope and Associates . . . you are hiding out trying to avoid HIM."

I stubbornly folded my arms. "I am not doing that Stephen, and I am offended you would think I would hide out from any one, I am a gladiator, I have stared down the most powerful leaders around the world, and …'

Stephen interrupted me. "No I have seen you not attend over a dozen events because the President happen to be going, Libby this isn't healthy." He paused. "This is not only bad for business because you are not getting the Pope and Associates name out, but also bad for you . . . you and him live in the same city, . . . you work in the same circles, . . . you can't avoid him forever."

I sighed knowing Stephen was right and I really did want to go to the military ceremony. "Ok I'll go but what about the paper work and Lily."

Stephen smirked. "Like I said Libby we can handle the paperwork and I already called your mum to go with you to the ceremony, so you guys can make it a family day."

I laughed. "You called my mother and made arrangements before I even said yes?"

He nodded. "yup because I was not going to take no for an answer Libby, . . . you need this"

I nodded, "I could not ask for a better friend in life." I rubbed Stephen hand

He smiled "You have given me so much, you stood by me when I had that mental breakdown, it's the least I can do." He walked over to Lily and picked her up. "Now you get going, your mum is meeting you at your place in an hour."

* * *

**Meanwhile at Beene Residence. . .  
**

Cyrus yelled, "JAMES," loudly as his voice echoed through their five bedrooms, 3 bathrooms home in a nice gated community in suburban Washington D.C.

"Yes huni." James sweetly muttered already knowing the cause of his husband's anger.

"$4,000 at Madama Kim's baby boutique." The vein on the side of Cyrus's neck pulsated "You said you were buying Ella a christening outfit, what kind of christening outfit cost more than my first car."

James shushed him. "The baby is sleeping."

Cyrus huffed and puffed, as his entire face held a beat red coloring. "James the bill!" he holds up the receipt,

"Well Cy I can explain . . . " James took the bill. "Well I bought her a christening dress, but she needed accessories like tights, shoes, a baby dressy hat, and a baby cross."

Cyrus nodded. "AND because I know those things did not add up to $4000."

James chuckled. "I was not finished explaining." He paused. "Then I thought, Ella will not want to be in a white christening outfit for the tea we are hosting after at our house . . . and plus we wouldn't want her to get a cold from wearing wet clothing"

Cyrus shook his head. "They are only sprinkling a little water on her head . . . her entire body isn't going to get wet."

James shook his head. "You can never be too careful Cyrus, babies get sick very easily." He paused for a second. "So I bought her a second outfit for the tea party." He goes and pulls out a cute blue and white polka doted dress with red Mary Jane shoes with a matching headband.

Cyrus shook his head as he looked at the receipt unable to argue with James over stuff for Ella's well-being, he noticed a purchase of two adult size white 100% satin gloves for $400 dollar each. He point to the purchase. "Now I know Ella cannot wear two pairs of adult size gloves."

James laughed. "That isn't for Ella, that's for Fitz and Olivia, when they are holding her during the christening."

"Why do Fitz and Liv need gloves to hold the baby?" Cyrus asked puzzled why anyone would need to wear gloves to handle their baby.

James answered without hesitation. "Well to ensure they don't transfer germs to her, we are already splashing cold holy water on her, do we really want to expose her to germs."

Cyrus laughed when he realizes that beside himself, James, and a highly educated and recommended night nurse, no other person has even held Ella since they got her from a case worker.

Cyrus sat his husband down at the foot of their bed. "Listen her godparents will be the President of the United States and an crisis management expert, I'm pretty sure they know to wash their hands and besides I have known both of these individuals for a long time and know they would never do anything to hurt Ella, that's why we are making them her godparents."

James nodded. "I just want her christening to be perfect Cyrus; we are introducing our family to the world and God." He placed his head on Cyrus's shoulder.

Cyrus rubbed James hand. "It will be perfect between the clothing, the church, the tea, and the expensive white doves that will be released; this will be a christening no one will forget."

James smiled. "It better . . . we just spend $5000 on flowers for the tea."

Cyrus pulled away. "$5000 on flowers . . . that will die in an hour."

James laughed. "Remember . . . you said a christening to remember…"

Cyrus shook his head "This christening is going to put me in the poor house; I can only imagine her first birthday party you are planning."

James smirked and pecked Cyrus's cheek. "Yup we might have to mortgage our house for that fiesta."

Cyrus just shook his head trying not to think about the money being spent on this christening.

James pulled out his to-do-list. "Oh have you actually asked Fitz and Liv to be the godparents?"

Cyrus shook his head "Oh I'm sorry it slipped my mind, with everything that's been going on at the White House, but I will ask Fitz when I go into the office today."

James shook his head. "Cyrus the christening is in a month, what about Olivia, we have to have her confirmed, I really don't want to have to ask your sister, she is weird and I don't want leave Ella to her if anything should happen to us."

Cyrus chuckled. "She's not weird, she is just a Libertarian."

James eyes widen with stress thinking Cyrus's sister Sabrina would be godmother to his precious Ella

Cyrus shook his head. "Ok ok . . . I will ask Liv later today, I'm sure she will be attending the Fourth of July military ceremony at the National Mall."

James face brightens up "perfect." He kissed Cyrus cheek and run off.

Cyrus muttered. "No more spending on this christening James!"

James smirked back. "I got it huni, no more spending on the christening once I have completed my list here."

Cyrus just buried his head in a pillow.

* * *

**In Oval Office of the White House . . . **

Millie walked into the Oval office just returning from yet another trip from California. "So what are you wearing to the Fourth of July Military Ceremony, I want to make sure our outfits do not clash."

Fitz did not bother to look up from the paper work he was reading.

Millie let out a breath of frustration as she walks up and place her hand over the report "Fitz!"

Fitz removed his glasses, "can't you see I'm working right now, these bills are not going to pass themselves." He refers to the pile of domestic bills piled up on his desk.

Mellie snapped back. "Then answer my question and I will get out of your hair."

"I will be wearing a suit with the red, white, and blue tie Karen bought me last father's day." Fitz muttered.

Mellie nodded as she typed that into her smartphone

Fitz nodded as he pulls out his ipad. "When should I send Air Force One to pick up Karen from boarding school."

Mellie shook her head. "No need . . . Karen will not be joining us for the ceremony and . . . Ger has decided to stay in California with his friends."

Fitz looked up sharply. "So you are telling me neither of our children are coming to an official family event"

"Yes" Mellie muttered without hesitation.

Fitz muttered with a slightly raised voice. "You know how important this event is, no president has ever not had his family by his side for the annual Fourth of July event."

"I know, I will make sure to talk to PR to decrease the fallout."

Fitz slammed his fits on the table. "NO! . . . you will get on the phone and tell the kids they are coming and that's final."

Mellie shook her head. "Fitz I do not think that's a good idea. . ."

Fitz cuts her off mid-sentence. "I don't care what you think, I am the President of the United States, and the most powerful man in the nation, what I say goes . . . you got it"

Mellie raised an eyebrow and gets in a now standing Fitz's face. "You will not talk to me like that, . . . you want to know the truth . . . huh.

"Yes I want to know the truth, the truth would be refreshing coming from you." Fitz snapped back.

"They didn't want to come, I begged, I bribed, I pleaded with them and they both decline to come . . . Fitz you are not a pleasant person to be around lately if you have not notice."

Fitz shook his head in disbelief. "No. . . you are just saying this to hurt me"

"No I'm saying this because it needed to be said, ever since we put the plan in place to save your presidency, you have been angry, rude, and not a nice person to be around for anyone including the kids."

Fitz laughed. "WE . . . there was no we in that situation, . . . it was you, Cyrus, and Olivia, . . . You decided what was best for me and I went along with it like the good son I have always been."

Mellie shook her head. "Fitz stop playing the victim, we came up with the plan but at the end of the day you decided to go along with this plan, no one put a gun to your head." She paused. "You can blame everyone but at the end of day you chose to become president, you knew the sacrifices it took to get here.

Fitz was rendered speechless by Mellie's word. He knew they were true, he was being a coward. He had allowed everyone in his life to control him, and he could not blame anyone but himself for his situation. He refused to allow Mellie to believe she had gotten to him, because truth to her nature Mellie would use any sign of weakness against him. Fitz bit his lip. "Is that all Mellie?"

Mellie smirked impressed with her skilled ability to debate even the leader of the free world into a speechless state. She muttered as she backed away from Fitz. "Yes . . . I will be waiting in the car in two hours for the ceremony."

Fitz just nodded.

* * *

**Deep in Rock Creek Park just outside of Washington D.C. . . . **

Billy Chamber's nurse handed him two blue capsule pills she routinely gave him at 7am every morning since his parents made a deal with the psychiatric hospital. He took the two pills and swallowed the cup of water afterwards. He opened his mouth to show he has indeed taken the pills.

The nurse nodded and marked it on her form and left immediately.

Billy politely waved at her from the doorway as she drove off. He then immediately ran into his bathroom and stuck his finger down his throat and throw up the pills as he routine did every morning.

He walked into the living room of his recently built mansion. He texted his mother as he did every morning after he "took his pill" to confirm and check in with her to show her he is fine. Billy began to flashback to that faithful night of his escape.

_Billy's Flashback …._

_It was a cold night as he sat on the metro on his way to his parent's vacation house in Virginia. When the nice trucker woman dropped him off as she promised, he contacted his mother. He pretended to cry and begged for her forgiveness and help. His parents were on the next plane from Connecticut. When they arrived they immediately wanted to take Billy back to the hospital, but Billy being his charming- self convinced them it was not God's will to keep him caged when he has been "cured" by God's love and his faith._

_His mother hugged him and thanked God for delivering her son from his demons. Helen Chambers never believed her son was this horrible monster Olivia Pope and the media tried to portray him as, he was just a lost soul who lost his way as result of the demons and temptation in the political world. So with the hug she shared with her son, she quickly took his side with no hesitation and pledged to do all she could to help him._

_His father, William Sr. however saw right through Billy's charm because they were cut from the same cloth. He did not believe his son was indeed delivered from his demons, but he agreed to help because he could not handle the embarrassment of having a son in a "nut house," tainting the family's name._

_So that night Billy and his parents devised a plan to prevent the hospital from reporting his escape and to allow him to live the quiet low-key life Billy begged for. The next morning, Williams Sr. and his team of lawyers arrived at Shady Grove psychiatric hospital for a meeting with the only three people who known Billy was missing his assigned nurse, the director of the hospital, and the janitor he attacked to escape. _

_Billy's father wrote the hospital a check for one million dollars, for which the parties agreed it would be used as a "donation" to build a new wing to ensure "Billy" was comfortable and for Billy to "continue" his success progression with hopes of his release in near future. This generous donation was of course widely publicized in the media to add credibility to the transfer of money as well as give the public a positive update on Billy. Billy especially loved that part of the plan because the American people has always loved an underdogs._

_To seal this arrangement his father agreed to pay the janitor Billy attacked a very generous monthly wage to remain in the hospital in Billy's place. The janitor resembled Billy with his overgrown brown beard. The janitor agreed without hesitation being a impoverish widow with no living family. _

_The only deal breaking for the hospital was that Billy must be given his medication everyday by a registered nurse who would report to them every day that he was indeed taking his medication. The director was nervous about allowing a person with known violent propensity out into society without knowing he is taking medication to control his behavior. William Sr. complied with this requirement and Billy has been free to live a peaceful low-key life in the 1.2 million dollar mansion his parents had built for him just outside of Washington D.C._

Billy comes out of his flashback when he hears his newspaper hit his door, being thrown by a local paper boy. He goes outside and grabs the Washington Post waiting for him. He read throw several stories to keep him informed on current event. He comes across an article about the annual Fourth of July military ceremony that the President will be attending.

Billy looks at the picture of his parents sitting on top of his classic piano and sighed. "Sorry mother and father, I just cannot live the quiet life I promised you I would live."

He stood and walked into a dean. In this deal there is a library. He pushed the side of the shelves of books and it swung into a secret room. In this room there a large wall full of pictures, resembling a police suspect wall. In the center of Billy's suspect wall is a picture of Olivia and there are connecting lines to pictures of Stephen, Huck, Abby, Harrison, Quinn, Cyrus, Mellie, Fitz, Sally Langston and other people he deems "important" to his plan. Each line he lists important information he has found out against each person that will be useful at a later date.

He pulled out a recent picture of Lily from a private photographer and place it right next to Olivia picture. He ran his hand over the picture of Lily "You sweet angel are the cornerstone of my plan to destroy everyone that has destroyed me!"

He goes over to his laptop as he turns it on and opens a file. It's a recording of the conversation between Olivia and Stephen about her, Lily, and Mama Pope attending the Fourth of July Military Ceremony at the National Mall. He smile "perfect opportunity . . ., National Mall here I come!"

He packed a duffle bag full of things to complete his plan, among these items were a handgun.

* * *

_**Family day for the Pope family, christening drama for the Beenes, Fitz and Mellie fighting . . . nothing new, and Billy is up to no good . . . This fourth of July celebration should be interesting. Comments, Reviews, and messages are welcomed** _


End file.
